


BTS - V and Cassandra try roleplay / use their safeword

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [71]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Historical Roleplay, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Historical roleplay, smut, angst. Potentially triggering content with gender powerplay, rough sex and dubious consent.V and his girlfriend Cassandra are inspired when watching the 1963 film ‘Cleopatra’ to try out historical roleplay as Cleopatra and Julius Ceasar. Unfortunately, things start to become too real and Cassandra is forced to use her safeword.This is a major part of our headcanon universe and ongoing storyline  - this is set after Jin, Suga, RM and J-Hope have started their military enlistment and roughly 3 months before V’s military enlistment. This contains some very minor spoilers for future fics, not yet written.Read all of V's headcanon universe fics in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247588746/bts-vs-headcanon-universe-ficsOur full masterlist of all works and fanart can be found here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist





	BTS - V and Cassandra try roleplay / use their safeword

The closing credits started to roll as the guards found the body of the queen, an asp slivering at her side. The dramatic music reminded them that the film was old; that the faces they had watched for the past three hours belonged to actors and actresses long dead and from another era. 

Cassandra sighed, stroking Taehyung’s leg gently. “Elizabeth Taylor was so beautiful.” She commented, feeling his warmth beside her as he pressed his lips gently to her cheek.

“Not as beautiful as you.” He murmured against her skin, making her simultaneously blush and roll her eyes. 

The idea had come to them both almost simultaneously and, after a little discussion, Casandra carried herself off to her small bathroom, dress and makeup pouch in hand. As she crossed the wooden floorboards of her studio apartment; her bare feet coming across the Turkish rug placed in the centre of the room, another idea struck her and, making sure Taehyung was preoccupied with his own costume, quickly snatched it up and took it with her. It had been bought for her by her friend, Ara, as a graduation present, and had followed her through two different apartments. 

In the bathroom, she carefully applied the thick kohl eyeliner to her upper lids and a little gold highlighter to her cheeks before sliding on the long, white and gold dress. The floor-length, loose-fitting garment was more of a Grecian style than Egyptian, but it was the closest she could find in her closet. She took an oversized pair of gold earrings from the windowsill above the toilet and threaded them through her pierced ears before slipping on several bangles she had stored in her makeup pouch. The final touch was the rug itself, which she laid out flat on the floor. Bending down, she grabbed one end with her outstretched hand and slowly began to roll herself up, making sure to leave one arm sticking vertically from the top. From inside the scratchy fabric, she tried to hear whether Taehyung had finished getting dressed on the other side of the door from the lack of sound before she knocked hard on the wood with her exposed knuckles. 

She waited for the sound of the door opening wide before she unrolled herself into the bedroom, her red hair flying over her face as she was exposed to the air, her dress wildly riding up above her knees. Bending down, Taehyung grabbed the tassled end of the rug and pulled it roughly into the bedroom, carrying Casandra with it before he kicked the bathroom shut behind him with bare feet. She spat out a few stray strands of hair which had gotten caught in her lip gloss before smoothing it away from her flushed face to view her boyfriend. 

Her eyes roamed, a little amusedly over his makeshift toga, fashioned from a white bedsheet and pinned loosely around his shoulders and to the gold pleated skirt which he wore. His legs were otherwise bare and a little hairy, his knees and tops of thighs exposed. 

She grinned. “Is that my skirt?” She noticed the belt had been tied to the smallest setting to fit his narrow waist.

“It’s not a skirt, it’s a toga.” He stated in a flat voice. Her grin widened at the sound of his refined accent, clearly trying to replicate the old-fashioned received pronunciation of the actors in the film. It seemed more than funny that he should be putting on a British accent while speaking in Korean, but she admired his dedication. Standing up slowly, she smoothed her dress against her body in an attempt to recover from her frantic entrance. The fabric skimmed her curves sensually as she walked towards her boyfriend. 

“How are you finding Alexandria?” She asked seriously, mimicking the accent he had set for the piece. 

“A little warm for this time of year.” He stated, fanning himself a little with his hand to prove the point. He paused. “Is that all you came to ask me?” He asked, voice believably irked as though she were wasting his time. She paused for a moment, trying to think through her answer. 

“I wanted to present myself in a way fit for an Emperor…” Enjoying the hungry look Taehyung was giving her, she slowly moved her hands to her shoulders and slid the loose-fitting straps from her flesh. The entire dress fell easily to the floor in one, smooth motion, revealing her bare breasts and uncovered pubis. Taehyung’s eyes moved down her naked body, lips parted as she held her arms at her sides, palms facing upwards. “What is your verdict?” She asked. 

Unable to help himself, Taehyung moved towards her, bridging the gap between them as he spoke. “I desire nothing more than the union of our two great empires.”

Cassandra raised her eyebrow teasingly. “Nothing more?”

“Perhaps one thing…” He growled in a low, deep voice, pressing his body against hers.

“And what would that be?” She whispered, lips inches from his.

Eyebrow raised as his eyes roamed over her body, he reached towards her, slipping his hand between her thighs and palming her pussy. He enjoyed the soft feel of her curly pubic hair against his skin as he looked her in the eye. “This…”

While his bold move would have turned her on under other circumstances, she couldn’t help but feel he was not respecting the power of her role. If he thought that Ceasar would be able to seduce Cleopatra so quickly, he had another thing coming. Keeping her gaze fixed on his, she showed her defiance. “And what gives you the right?”

Taehyung smirked, as though the answer were obvious. “We must have an heir.” Slowly, he brushed his index and middle finger through her folds, sliding them against the soft skin of her inner labia, stroking her gently. 

His reply took her by surprise and she took a moment to gather herself, stepping away from his intimate touch. “Do I not have a say in this?” She asked, frowning. 

He shook his head, removing the safety pins on his make-shift robe and throwing it to the floor, exposing his chest. “You should know your place.”

She gawped, mouth open in shock as she contemplated whether Taehyung had paid attention during the film at all. Cleopatra was the most powerful woman in Egypt; cunning and ambitious beyond all measures. To believe that she would so easily give in to a man, Emperor or not, who had the audacity to slide his hand between her legs and finger her cunt without consent was not only insulting to history but to womenkind. 

Cassandra took another step back. “My place?” She bellowed. 

Taehyung shrugged. “You don’t get a vote.” He answered honestly, palming her breast a little roughly and giving her a squeeze. 

“Let me make one thing clear!” She said, pushing his hand away forcefully and feeling herself growing in confidence, less self-conscious that she was acting. “I do not know how women are treated in Rome but I am no second class citizen!” Her voice was strong, truly believable for the first time in the conversation and she could see her words resonating in Taehyung’s eyes; he almost looked fearful of her as she edged closer to him. “It is you who should be bowing to me.”

She moved towards her boyfriend until she was forced to strain her neck to look up at him, their eyes locking. While her speech had felt political and important to her, she could see the desire in Taehyung’s gaze as he looked at her hungrily. She thought for a moment he was going to resist her but he took her by surprise, dropping to his knees in a swift movement; his cartilage hitting the wooden floor with a noisy, painful sound which rang through the attic apartment. 

“Is this low enough?” He asked in a breathy voice. 

She shook her head, as he began to bow, lowering his face towards the floor. “Lower!” She shouted, placing her bare foot gently against the top of his head until his lips touched her skin. Not wanting to hurt him, she removed it swiftly as he pressed a closed mouth kiss to her toes, as though in an act of worship. She watched with satisfaction as he moved to the other foot, kissing along the top as she moved back and sat on the edge of the bed. He turned her feet over, clasping them in his hand as he kissed the soles tenderly, his spare hand kneading and caressing the flesh around her bare ankles and calves. 

He moved up her body, opening his mouth against her legs and inner thighs before he came to her exposed core. She spread herself for him, moving her feet onto the bed as she parted her thighs and felt his tongue press against her opening before he opened his mouth wide and showered her entire labia with wet, messy kisses. She moaned as he closed his lips around her plump outer labia, tugging them a little before probing through her folds with his tongue. He groaned against her, enjoying her taste as he opened his mouth once more, capturing as much of her as he could in one go before sucking noisy on her clitoris with pouty lips. Cassandra scrunched her eyes closed, trying to focus on the sensation and enjoy his enthusiasm. He pulled away from her delicate bud and moved downwards, trailing his slick tongue along her cunt before spreading her arse cheeks with both hands and licking around her anus. She squirmed at the sensation; while it could be sexy when the mood was right, the sudden change in focus had surprised her and, reaching down, she gently tugged on his sandy coloured hair to encourage him to move back up her. 

She didn’t know whether he had misunderstood her intentions or was keeping in character; she knew a little about Ancient Rome and remembered there seemed to be some kind of fixation with anal sex, especially among the men. He ignored her grasp, continuing to probe at her other entrance with his tongue until she tugged harder, urging him to stop. His hand moved quickly to her wrist, fingers jingling the gold bangles as he held her steady and away from him. His grasp was hard and she suspected there would be a mark left later, but he seemed to get the point and slowly moved back up to her clitoris, kissing it tenderly before sucking it between his teeth. He moaned loudly, causing Cassandra to pipe up.

How do I taste?” She asked curiously.

“Like the desert…” He purred, pulling away for a gasp of air. She smirked. “Like myrrh, and juniper…” He seemed transfixed as he moved back in and kissed her a few more times, running his tongue along her pink slit. “And papyrus growing on the banks of the Nile…” Cassandra considered how genuine he sounded and wondered whether he was actually envisioning this; imagining it so hard that he could taste those exotic notes on her skin. “And sweet milk…and sex.” He finished crassly. 

“Is that good?” She gasped, a little breathless. 

“I could drink you forever.” He whispered passionately as he gave her a token lick to prove his point, moving his tongue from her cunt to her clit. She felt her pulse increase. 

“You will…” She gasped, suddenly forgetting who she was supposed to be. Her comment had come from the heart but when Taehyung moved up her body to press his lips to hers, she found it hard to ignore the slick sheen of juices on his cheeks or the poignant taste of herself on his skin and breath. His mouth opened widely against hers and she tried her best to kiss him back with as much passion and enthusiasm but found herself becoming overwhelmed. He reached between her sticky thighs and pushed two fingers deep into her cunt, slickening them with her secretions before pushing them slowly into her mouth. She couldn’t linger on it; just as soon as she swallowed the milky, slightly salty substance, his hands her parting her folds as he pulled up his gold skirt and entered her roughly. 

She grunted at the sensation as he slammed against her thighs; despite his preparation, she was not quite ready to comfortably take his thickness and felt herself being stretched by his cock as he quickened his pace inside her. His hands moved to her bare breasts as they trembled with each heavy thrust, massaging them in firm, circular motions before placing a quick slap on each. The sound resonated throughout the room but it was not painful; the tight sensation between her legs had also started to ebb away but Cassandra became aware that she would rather not be doing this; that while the idea had seemed quirky and, if she was honest, sexy an hour ago, her headspace had now become too chaotic. To make matters worse, Taehyung seemed to be getting too carried away with his role and she wanted nothing more than for him to stop or finish quickly, to spare her having to lie there, flat on the bed, much longer.

Taehyung’s loud moans filled the room as he became more and more breathless, his forehead sheening with perspiration making his light-brown hair stick to his skin. “Will you be my queen?” He whispered, bending down and opening his mouth sloppily against her right nipple, making it shine with his saliva.

“No.” She whispered in reply, out of breath from his harsh thrusts into her.

He moved away from her breast, looking her in the eye as he straightened up, his hips never losing pace as the noisy echoes of their skin slapping together filled the apartment. She could see from his eyes that her comment had wound him up. His expression was filled with anger and, for a panic-stricken moment, she could not work out whether it was Taehyung she was speaking to or Ceasar. His next reply made her heart sink.

“Do you want your empire to fall?” He sneered, fucking her hard. “Your people to perish?”

She frowned gently, hoping he would see that she was not enjoying this. “Of course I don’t…” She protested in a quiet voice, wondering why he was still keeping the act up. 

“Then why are you trying to resist me?” His hands once more returned to her wrists and he pushed them back, raising her arms above her head in a gesture which made her feel all the more exposed and naked as her breasts lay flat against her chest 

“Taehyung…” She murmured weakly, hoping it would make him come to his senses and drop this whole silly thing. She looked in his eyes, hoping she would see something which would indicate that he had heard her, but instead he placed his palm firmly across her mouth, silencing her. 

His thrusts increased as he began to reach release, his eyes snapping closed as he threw his neck back. The weight of his hand against her was starting to become unbearable as, in a panic, she struggled to catch her breath. The side of his hand partially blocked her nose and, feeling her body grow faint, she began to claw at his back with her bitten fingernails, dragging them across him as roughly as she could as he fucked her. He had not yet ejaculated and she realised, from past experience, that this could be prolonged and dragged out. His body began to swim above her; the room losing its sharp focus and seeming blurry around the edges as she thrashed beneath him, eyes bulging wide in their sockets. In a final, desperate attempt to prevent herself from losing conciseness, she opened her mouth against him and bit, hard.

He cried out in surprise, his eyes returning to hers as he clutched his palm to his chest. Colour had started to return to her cheeks as she gasped shakily, but she promptly grew pale as she saw the heated fury in his eyes, with his other hand darting to her exposed throat. His long fingers closed around it. He looked mad; wild, and before she knew it she was screaming out loud. 

“Constantinople! Constantinople!” Her frenzied cries echoed around the exposed beams which held up the slanted roof as she started to sob.

Taehyung paused, his body frozen before he slowly pulled his hand away from her neck. He looked down at her with wide, confused eyes, as though seeing her for the first time in hours. She was clutching her red face with her palms, covering herself from view as she sobbed uncontrollably. Kneeling back on the bed, he bent down to kiss her arms, his touch gentle against her wrists as he tried to ease them away from her body. 

“Cassandra…” He murmured softly, trying to reason with her. 

Her arms flew from her face as she sat up, cheeks glistening with tears. “Fuck off you cunt!” She yelled, making him jump. 

He took a moment to gather himself, shifting on the duvet as she wiped her sodden face with her palms. “What’s wrong?” He frowned. 

“You almost fucking throttled me!” 

His face dropped, as though he had been slapped. He tried to reach for her, to take her hand, but she pushed him away. “I wouldn’t…” He protested weakly. 

Her brown eyes glistened with heat as they locked with his. “Wouldn’t you?” Her jaw was firm, body finally under control. “It felt fucking real to me!” She exclaimed as she slowly slid off the side of the bed. Taehyung’s eyes followed her as she walked around the room, looking for her discarded clothes. 

“It’s just acting.” He argued in a slightly bewildered voice, watching as she bent down to pick up the white and gold dress she had worn earlier. 

Straightening up, her voice snapped loudly. “What do you know about acting?” Her eyes once more met his across the space. “You were clearly enjoying it…”

Taehyung shrugged. “I thought that was the point?”

“So you’d have been happy to rape me?” She asked as a fresh set of tears spilled themselves silently down her cheeks. 

“I would have stopped!”

“Would you?” She asked doubtfully.

He hesitated and she shook her head. “That’s what I thought…” She murmured sadly, sliding the dress over her head and covering herself from view. 

“You’re my girlfriend…” He faltered. “Why would I want to hurt you?”

“You tell me…” She cast him a final, mournful glance before reaching for the back of a wicker chair to pick up her denim jacket which had been lying there for a few days. “If you figure it out, let me know.” She finished pessimistically, grabbing her car keys from the kitchen table and sliding on a pair of Sketchers she had left by the bathroom. 

She closed the front door firmly behind her as she descended the stairs which connected her attic studio to the rest of the apartment block, wiping her face messily with the rough sleeve of her jacket as she considered where she could go. Her first thought was to go to Ji-eun’s apartment before remembering she was holidaying with her parents in Switzerland and would not be back for another week. Ara was likewise away, touring with her group in Japan and Young-soon and Jungkook had moved to Incheon the month before following her father’s stroke. Reaching the ground floor and pressing the release button to the front door, she unlocked her blue Clio and slid into the driver’s seat, fishing the satellite navigation box from the glove compartment. It took her a few minutes to mount it to the dashboard and input Nana’s address, by which time she half-expected Taehyung to have gotten dressed and followed her down. She took a quick glance at the entrance of her building, across the narrow road, before pulling away from the curb. 

Back in the apartment, Taehyung ran his hands messily through his hair as he cried; his bawling unselfconsciously loud as he mentally cursed himself and wondered how on earth he could ever make things right.


End file.
